injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Batman/Arkham Knight
"AKB" and "AKBats" redirects here. For the Batgirl character, see Batgirl/Arkham Knight. Arkham Knight Batman is an immensely flexible and cunning combatant in Injustice Mobile. With his very high and balanced base stats, as well as having a timelessly powerful and versatile passive, he fits with his own staple image in the Arkham trilogy and is often considered the most powerful and versatile version of Batman. He can only be obtained in the Arkham Pack and is believed to be the rarest drop from the pack, at a drop rate of ≈9%, or a ≈24.5% chance to get at least one copy of him from a pack. However, obtaining him from a pack will not unlock him for direct promotions. File:Batman_Arkham_Knight's_Passive.jpg|Upon engaging with the opponent for the first time, Batman can pick 2 out of 6 powerups for himself! Strategy Basic attacks Passive Upon first entering the match, Batman can select 2 buffs (out of 6 total) to use against his opponent. This cannot be delayed or chosen at another time. If no action is taken, two random buffs will be received. During gameplay, the buffs will be displayed as follows, clockwise from the top left: *'Crit Immunity' (Batsuit icon): Batman will be immune to CRIT damage. *'Drain Immunity' (Lightning target): Immunity to power drain effects, including those from Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar and Overpowered 5-U-93-R. *'SP1 Damage Buff' (Batarang): Increases the minimum damage of his SP1 by 66.7% (diminishes to 33.3% at max damage). *'Crit Damage Buff' (W target): Batman does 25% more damage on Crit attacks. *'Power Added' (Batman and Lightning): Gives Batman 2 bars of power instantly. Because he technically doesn't start the match with two bars, instead generating them immediately after the match starts, it bypasses the 2-bar cap, giving him access to a Super at the start of the match if equipped with Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar or while teamed with Batgirl/Prime. Militarized Batmobile will further boost his power and can allow him to finish off the opponent more quickly. *'DOT Immunity' (Cross): Batman is immune to Damage over Time. He is virtually immune to characters that are known to deal Damage-Over-time on their specials (both 1 and 2, in this case). This is a strong defense against characters capable of dealing heavy damage over time, such as Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X and The Joker/Arkham Origins, as well as gears like The Ibistick and LexCorp Set. This buff will not, however, work against Radiation. When you choose a buff, they have a visual effect: *'Crit Immunity': Blue hexagons around the torso. *'Drain Immunity': Red glowing ring above belt. *'SP1 Damage Buff': Utility belt glows blue. *'Crit Damage Buff': A small flash at the cowl, eyes glow white. *'Power Added': Gold ring flares around the feet. *'DoT Immunity': Red hexagons around the torso. Each buff only has one visual effect, and if you only choose one buff, the game would automatically choose a random second buff for you, and their effect would also play, telling you what it is. The buffs do not show a pop-up text if Batman is on the opponent's team, but they do show the visual effects. If the opponent starts the match with power bars (e.g. from Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar, Batgirl/Prime or Batman/Arkham Origins passive), it is possible for him/her to initiate a special while you are selecting a buff—the text of the special will pop up, but the opponent will not actually start doing the special. Even after you finish buff selection, there will be a few seconds when the opponent is invulnerable; and you cannot use a special before he/she finally starts using his/her special. If going for the power added buff, it is in your best interest to tag-in before Batman gets one bar of power while tagged out to avoid losing power. Arkham Knight Batman's passive allows him to negate the different strengths of a great variety of characters. Crit immunity greatly reduces the threat of Deathstroke/Arkham Origins, Darkseid/Apokolips, or any card with lots of crit stats, a common sight in Online Battles. Power drain immunity allows him to resist the power drains from Sinestro/Antimatter, Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar, or Overpowered 5-U-93-R. Damage over time immunity is invaluable against the likes of Scorpion/Mortal Kombat X and Catwoman/Arkham Knight. Specials Arkham Knight Batman's Explosive Batarangs starts much faster than previous versions of Batman (and thus harder to block) and also hit 7 times instead of 1 or 2 times, which works better with his own gear's disable on SP1, making him a deadly opponent to play against on Online Battle. Additionally, it can be used immediately after a heavy basic combo to prevent his opponent from blocking, although there are some discrepancies regarding this mechanism. While his SP2 does multiple hits (4 if the first hit was unblocked, 2 otherwise), almost all of the damage is in the last hit, which can be useful when facing Raven/Prime. Arkham teammates Arkham Knight characters DO work with Harley Quinn/Arkham, The Joker/Arkham Origins, and Bane/Arkham Origins's Arkham teammate passives as per update 2.8. Gear The LexCorp Set as well as the Fourth World Set are commonly equipped onto Arkham Knight Batman, as they both take advantage of Arkham Knight Batman's powerful special 2 and special 1. His special 1 also allows Arkham Knight Batman to use a similar gear strategy to that of Bane/Luchador. This involves the use of the League of Assassins Adept Knives, the Cloak of Destiny, and the LexCorp Gauntlets V2. If timed correctly, it can Knockout the opponent's active card and bring the rest of the opposing team to 1 health, meaning any hit (unless reflected) should Knockout any card brought into play (this is not accounting for healing or resurrection). Interactions Good With *'Batgirl/Prime', Tantu Totem, Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar: Along with Batman's Power Added ability, he can start with a Super Move at the beginning of the match. *'Bane/Arkham Origins': Similar to above, albeit more situational, and not at the very beginning of the match. *'Catwoman/Arkham Knight': For his ability to increase her strong bleed. **'The Joker/Arkham Origins': Similarly to his effect on Arkham Knight Catwoman's bleed, Batman's status as an Arkham Knight card (which is counted as an Arkham card as of update 2.8) allows him to increase the damaging effect of the Joker's poison. *'Raven/Rebirth': Batman has unique, albeit situational synergy with Raven. Should his special 1 land unblocked immediately after tagging in and stun his opponent, and should Batman refuse to hit his opponent and elect to wait instead, the time required for the tag-in cooldown period to end would elapse, allowing Raven to tag in and steal extra power. However, since the stun is not a guarantee, using two special 1s will make the cooldown run out, allowing Raven to tag in and gain even more power. Good Against *Power Drain characters, such as Nightwing and Lex Luthor, especially: **'Sinestro/Antimatter': Batman's power drain immunity can render Sinestro less useful. *'Bane/Prime', Hawkgirl/Regime, The Flash/Metahuman, Deathstroke/Arkham Origins, The Flash/Earth 2: All have their value dropped exponentially by Batman's Crit immunity. *'Catwoman', Aquaman, Scorpion, The Joker/Arkham Origins, etc: For Batman's DOT immunity. Especially: **'Catwoman/Arkham Knight', Scorpion/Mortal Kombat: Both are left completely without a passive with DOT immunity selected. *'Black Adam/Kahndaq', Catwoman/Ame-Comi: His power drain and DOT immunity can make both of their passives useless. *'Darkseid/Apokolips': Batman can render himself immune to two of Darkseid's possible combo-ender effects (Crit and Bleed). *'Raven/Rebirth': His Crit and Power Drain Immunity can render her without a passive. *'Batman/Flashpoint': His Crit-Immunity would severely hinder Flashpoint Batman's passive, completely disabling Destructive Blows. *'Batman/Batman Ninja': His Crit-Immunity would cancel his crit chance and prevent him from getting extra power. *[[Killer Frost/Prime|'Killer Frost/Prime']]: Like with Batman/Arkham Origins, his power added buff is unaffected by her passive. *'Solomon Grundy/Boss': Even in the unlikely event that Batman lowers his health to near 0 with his instant powerful Special 2, Grundy's damage would only be increased to 2x, as Grundy's damage increase must be done with the number of hits he receives, not only the health percentage he is at. Countered By *Characters and gears which can potentially “evade” Specials such as Batman/Dawn of Justice, The Flash/Reverse Flash, The Flash/Wally West Rebirth, and Riddler's Staff. **'Mother Box': Its power drain at the start of the match offers possibly the only chance to power drain Batman throughout the entire match, although only if he is combined with Batgirl/Prime or Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar. **'Superman/Injustice 2: '''Having a guaranteed avoidance of specials is very useful against his power added buff. Additionally, Superman's damage stat is so high that Batman's crit immunity would be annoying to an equally powerful Superman, but not devastating like with Flashpoint characters or Deathstroke/Arkham Origins. *'Green Lantern/Red Son: Green Lantern's crit immunity neutralizes the effects of Batman's crit buff; and his stun immunity and damage mitigation can neutralize the SP1 damage boost, as well as reducing the threat from Batman's powerful SP2. Abilities Here are '''Batman's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia * Arkham Assault has two different animations based on whether the first hit is blocked. When the opponent doesn't block, it appears to be visually based on Batman's Aerial Attack in the Batman: Arkham series, in which Batman runs on top of his opponent and smashes down. If the opponent does block (or if the first hit misses), it is a ground back kick. If it triggers Superman/Injustice 2's passive, the kick animation will play. ** Batman/Arkham Knight, Darkseid/Prime, Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice, The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad, Superman/Injustice 2, and Batman/Flashpoint are the only six characters in the game to have two completely different animations for when the opponent blocks. * His Super Move features his Batmobile from Batman: Arkham Knight. * Arkham Knight Batman's Explosive Batarang does 7 hits, the most of any special 1, tied with Batman/Dawn of Justice and Batman/Flashpoint's Explosive Batarang and Static's Taser Trap. ** Additionally, both of the latest versions of Batman don't show bats flying upwards from the bottom of the screen when the player views their character models. * His passive would still work in Dead Zone. * Arkham Assault is the first ability to refer to a character solely with his/her last name. * If Arkham Knight Batman is on the brink of generating one power bar while tagged out, using the Power Added boost will show up as Batman only having 2 bars of power, but when these bars are used, the remaining bar appears. * There is also a glitch where if both sides (both the player and the defense AI) have Batman Arkham Knight as their starting character and if both use their Power Added buffs at the same time, the word describing the power will show up after activation but render the characters temporarily immobile. The difference can be seen in the time lag: if the AI uses his SP1, Explosive Batarang, then the lag time would only be 2 seconds; on the other hand, if Batman uses his SP2, Arkham Assault, then it would actually take 5 seconds for him to use it instead. During this time, the player-controlled character can even hit and block his specials; but it wouldn't deal any damage to the AI at all. ** Also, if he uses his SP2 while the opponent is at a faraway range, then he would uses his animations for when the opponent blocks instead; but during the last hit (the backward kick), it would actually deal the same damage from the last hit just like his regular SP2's final hit (the aerial knockdown jump). ** Additionally, if both he and the opponent use their specials at the same time, and if Batman uses his SP2, then he'd actually use the "Block" animations instead. * He's the only Batman character to use batarangs in his heavy attacks. * In the Injustice Arcade, you are unable to choose his WayneTech boosts, which are randomly chosen instead. * All of the symbols for his boosts are also the symbols for the Waynetech upgrades for Batman in Batman: Arkham Knight (the console game on which his appearance is based). * Both he and Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan are the only characters whom can possibly start the match with a Super Move. *His passive does not appear if he is used in the tutorial. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Arkham characters Category:Arkham Knight characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Packs-exclusive characters Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Tag effect Category:Immune to Power Drain Category:Immune to DOT Category:Immune to CRIT Category:Crit Boost Category:Damage boost to Specials Category:Stun Category:Different Special Animations Category:Basic-Special_combos